


Nanase Mother Day Celebration

by huanglulu1904



Series: IDOLISH7 Mother Day Celebration [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Mother day is coming what surprise will the young Nanase Twin prepare for their mother





	Nanase Mother Day Celebration

A ten year old Nanase Tenn open the door to his home after school. Tenn was soon greeted by a hug from a certain red head. "Welcome home Tenn-nii. Did you had fun at school?" the red head glance up with a bright smile on his feature upon seeing his elder twin brother

Tenn beamed, reaching out his hand patting his younger twin gently on the head. "I am home Riku. How are you feeling today?"

"Riku is feeling fine today." Riku assured Tenn so he wouldn't worry. "Riku want to hear all about Tenn-nii's experience at school." Riku held onto his elder twin's hand, eyes sparkling with excitement to hear about his elder twin experience in school. Even though he couldn't go to school with his elder twin due to his illness, he was satisfied with hearing about the experience of going to school from his elder twin and he dreamt of going to school together with Tenn one day.

Riku blushed when his stomach growled from the hunger. Which lead to a chuckle escaping from Tenn's lip at how adorable his younger twin brother is.

"Hold on Riku. I prepare our favourite omelette rice. I can tell you all about my experience in school today." Tenn took a chair so that he will be tall enough to reach the stove before he began preparing omelette rice, that he had learn from watching their mother when she cooking.

Tenn set the omelette rice that he had prepared in front of Riku once he was done before he took a seat himself opposite of Riku

"Tenn-nii you are amazing" Riku pick up a spoon taking a bite off the omelette rice that his elder twin had prepared. "It taste delicious too just like the one that Mum cook." as he continue eating.

"Keep this a secret from Mum once again alright Riku?" Riku nodded his head, before raising his finger. "Pinky swear" hooking it with Tenn.

Tenn began talking about his day in school as he ate his own share of omelette before he remembering a special day today "That right mother day is coming soon. Why don't we give mother a present or surprise"

"How about making a card for Mother" Riku suggested happily.

Tenn nodded his head in agreement to Riku's suggestion. "That sounds good like a good idea Riku. I am sure mother will be both surprise and happy." 

Riku carry the dishes to the sink as Tenn washed it once they are finish eating. The twin soon settle down in the living room with papers and crayon once they are done.

 

The twin soon began drawing, Riku drew on a side and Tenn on the other. The twins soon look up facing each other with a smile on their feature when they are done after awhile. It was a drawing of the twins with their mother in a flower field filled with rainbow and a sunshine. 

"It seems like there is something miss-" Riku words were interrupted by a cough as the crayon in his hand dropped. Tenn rush to his Riku's side upon seeing the situation with Riku's inhaler, lifting Riku up, letting him breathe in the medication from the inhaler. 

"Riku are you feeling alright?" Tenn question in concern. Riku smile at Tenn, squeezing Tenn's hand with his to address his elder twin's concern "It calming down Tenn-nii don't worry."

Tenn felt relieve that Riku's attack had calm down. He glance to their drawing, realizing that the crayon which had drop out from Riku's hand had make a strike on their drawing.

"O-our drawing..." Riku muttered when he realize that as well upon looking. 

Tenn could hear the guilt in Riku's tone of voice, knowing that it wasn't good for his younger twin's condition if he upset. Tenn took another crayon drawing a flower for their mother covering that stroke.

Riku's eyes lighten in happiness seeing Tenn's addition to their drawing. "That beautiful Tenn-nii and it cover that up perfectly!" 

Riku gave his elder twin and the little star that he look up to a hug

\-----  
Night soon came, Mr and Mrs Nanase open the door to their home returning home from their work, they were greeted by the twins when they return home.

Mrs Nanase carry Riku in her arm. "How are you feeling today Riku?"

"Riku's feeling fine Mother." Riku assured his mother, raising his little hand in the air. "Riku had fun listening to Tenn-nii's experience in schooll" Riku beamed before he gave his mother a hug, snuggling close to her. Mrs Nanase return the hug. "Riku are a good kid for not feeling jealous of brother."

Mrs Nanase reached out her hand patting her elder son on the head. "You did a good job of taking care of your younger brother too Tenn. I am proud of both of you"

Riku soon pull away from the hug "That right mother. It almost mother day. Tenn-nii and I made you a card!"

Mrs Nanase was both surprise and happy when Tenn took out the card showing it to their mother. "It early but Happy Mother Day!" 

Tears were welling up in Mrs Nanase eyes from being touch by the present from her son. She pull Tenn into her embrace. "Thank you both. I love it a lot. I cherish it forever." she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before Riku's stomach growl again, leading to a blush on the red head face.

Mrs Nanase chuckle upon hearing her younger son stomach "It almost dinner time. It now my time to show my thanks. I'll prepared both of your favorite dish omelette rice." 

Both twins look at each other in happiness that their mother love their present. Mrs Nanase held onto Tenn's hand leading her kids into the kitchen along with his husband.


End file.
